Diamond Insanity
by Iris Sweetheart
Summary: What happens when Sonic finds a bag of diamonds? Who knows but one thing that's for sure is that he's in for a big surpirse in the end.


Sonic, Tails, and Amy are (c) by Sega.  
  
Diamond Insanity  
  
Sonic is in the park resting under a tree when Tails flies in from above shaking the branches. The rustling wakes up Sonic and he looks up just in time to catch Tails.  
"Watch ya doin' up there Tails?" Sonic asked.  
"I was lookin' for you. I heard you lost all of your money while playin' poker last week." Tails mentioned as he got up.  
"Yeah, yeah. I hate that Rouge."  
"Cheer up Sonic. Maybe your luck will turn around this week."  
"And how?" Sonic asked. He stood up and dusted himself off.   
"Like my luck is just going to magically turn around and I'm gonna find something expensive in this tree." Sonic said as he reached into the tree and pulled out a small bag.  
"See Tails, like I said. There's no way I'll-"  
"Sonic what's that!?" Tails interrupted.  
Sonic looked at the bag in his hand and said, "Well I'll be. I wonder what's in here."  
He opened it up and inside were small diamonds.  
"Holy chilidogs! Tails, I've hit the jackpot!" Sonic cried out.  
"Wow! Let me see, let me see." Tails said as he ran over to Sonic.  
The two looked at the diamonds in the bag and awed as their eyes sparkled. Sonic then closed the bag up quickly and looked around.  
"What's wrong?" Tails asked.  
"We gotta keep this a secret. If anyone was to find out about this everyone would be on our tails. Especially Rouge." Sonic explained with his eyes shifting.  
"So we can't trust anyone?"  
"Right." Sonic then looked at Tails out of the corner of his eye. "I see you."  
"See what?"  
"I see that look in your eyes. That deceiving innocent look. Well it's not gonna fool me buster! Not this hedgehog!"  
"What are you talking about Sonic!?" Tails asked taking a few steps towards Sonic.  
"Back off fox!" Sonic yelled.  
"Uh...Sonic? Maybe you should calm down."  
"How can I calm down when my precious babies are in great peril? I must save them from the likes of you."  
"What!?"  
"That's it I'm outta here!"  
Sonic raced away leaving tails in his dust. He ran deep into the park and stopped in the middle of a small clearing shrouded by some trees and bushes.  
He looked around suspiciously before sitting in the grass and opening up the bag of diamonds.  
"How are my precious little jewels? That Tails back there tried to take you. But I made sure he wouldn't find us at all." Sonic said to the diamonds.  
He then leaned back on a nearby tree and looked up at the sky through an opening in the canopy of trees.  
He sighed deeply and said, "I wonder what it would be like if I sold you guys."  
Sonic then began to daydream about himself swimming around in a pool of money. He imagined that he lived in a twenty story building made out of gold and owned the fastest cars in the world.  
He finally imagined himself finally getting rid of Eggman and becoming a world-wide hero. His daydream ended abruptly when the voice of Amy ranged in his head.  
"Sonic! Sonic where are you?" she called out.  
Sonic stood up hiding the small bag behind him as Amy entered the clearing.  
"A-Amy. How'd you find me?" Sonic asked.  
"Tails told me you ran off over here. Other than that, have you seen a little brown bag? I left it here in the park and now I can't find it." Amy explained.  
"She must be talking about the bag of diamonds." Sonic thought. "Uh I haven't seen any bags around here." Sonic tried to cover up the truth.  
Amy looked at him suspiciously as Sonic began to sweat a bit.  
"Are you hiding something from me?" she asked.  
"Me? Hiding anything? No way." Sonic answered nervously.  
"You are. Now show me what's behind your back!"  
Amy tried to look behind Sonic but he kept on moving away blocking her view. She then stopped and put her hands on her hips.  
"I know he's hiding something but what?" she thought to herself.  
Amy then got an idea.  
"Oh my gosh what's that!?" Amy shouted pointing behind Sonic.  
Sonic turned around and Amy snatched the bag from him.  
"Hey! Give that back!" Sonic protested.  
"I knew it! You had my bag all along." Amy said.  
She then opened it up and took out a diamond. Amy popped it into her mouth and Sonic's jaw dropped.  
"What are you doing Amy!? That's pure diamond!" he yelled.  
"What diamond? Oh you mean these?" Amy asked confused.  
"Yes!"  
"Silly Sonic. These aren't diamonds. These are rock candies."  
"...Rock candies?"  
"Yeah. You actually thought these were real diamonds?"  
"Uh...well I..."  
Jus then Tails came in through the bushes and looked at Sonic.  
"Did he just find out?" Tails asked.  
"Yup."  
"You must feel pretty stupid don't ya Sonic?"  
"Shut up Tails! You were fooled too ya know." Sonic yelled.  
"Maybe. But at least I didn't go insane over them. Let's get out of here Amy."  
Tails and Amy left the clearing leaving Sonic all alone. Sonic looked around as everything darkened and a spotlight was on him.  
He then dropped to his knees and began to cry.  
"Rock candies? I can't believe it. Fooled by the deceiving looks of those sweet little rocks of candy. Damn those rocks! Damn them!" Sonic said dramatically.  
The surroundings around him lit up and the spotlight disappeared.  
He then looked up and said crying, "Think of all the money I could've made...the money. Oh."  
  
The End 


End file.
